vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Abattoir
The Abattoir, also known as the compound, is a large house in the French Quarter of New Orleans. It was the primary residence of The Mikaelson Family in the 19th century. Niklaus Mikaelson resumed control of the household after it had belonged to Marcel Gerard for almost a century. It was introduced in The Originals and was first named in House of the Rising Son. The Vampire Diaries Season Four In The Originals, the Abattoir is seen briefly when Klaus crashes Marcel's party and bites Thierry. The Originals Season One Marcel took control of the house after the Mikaelsons fled the city in the early 20th century. While he made the house his own, he left Rebekah's room essentially untouched. In Tangled Up In Blue, Marcel hosts a party in the Abattoir. Klaus and Rebekah attend, and Cami attends at the invitation of Rebekah. In The River in Reverse, Klaus decides to move back into the Abattoir, taking Hayley with him, after he is given back control of New Orleans by Marcel. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina moves in at the urging of Klaus and Marcel. Klaus invites Elijah to move back in at the end of the episode after he apologizes to Klaus. In The Casket Girls, Klaus brings Tim to the compound and uses him to lure Davina who has run away back to the house. Davina turns on Klaus, Elijah and Marcel in the courtyard of the house, she snaps Klaus' neck, makes Elijah choke on blood and Rebekah appears and stabs Marcel before Davina can deal with him. Rebekah is later seen returning to the Abattoir carrying Davina. In a lounge in the house, Elijah puts together Davina's drawings which reveal Celeste. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Davina is seen vomiting up dirt in her bedroom and she rattles the walls and windows of the house as her power threatens to become too much for her. Elijah brings Sophie to the Abattoir to see if she can elighten them as to what is going on with Davina. Marcel later trashes the courtyard of the house when Davina is not revived after The Harvest. In Dance Back from the Grave, we see the compound in flashbacks of 1919 when Elijah and Klaus were brokering deals with werewolves, and there were regular gatherings of witches, werewolves and vampires in the evenings. At one such gathering Marcel confesses to Rebekah that he brought Papa Tunde to New Orleans and Rebekah suggests that Genevieve, who was also in attendance, was powerful enough to help them find Mikael. In another flashback, a welcome home party is held in the Abattoir for Marcel, who has just returned from fighting in the first world war. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah throws a party in the compound to bring peace between all the factions of New Orleans. In The Big Uneasy, Elijah is renovating their home. He says that Marcel and his minions have abused their home for the better part of a century and he doesn't want to live in a squalor. In An Unblinking Death, we see Klaus going through some books in the office. He's looking for his mother's grimoire, but Elijah hid it from him. Elijah knows about Klaus' business with the wolves and wants to stop him. At the end of the episode we see Klaus and Elijah in the office again. After the attacks on the Bayou Elijah decided to hand the grimoire over to Klaus. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Genevieve informs Elijah and Klaus that the other side is falling apart and that it's not just their father. Later when Hayley has fainted at Father Kieran's funeral Elijah and Klaus bring her to the compound. Genevieve tries a spell to bring her back. In the mean time we see Hayley in the compound when she's on the other side. After Hayley's brought back by Genevieve we see her in her bedroom. She tells Klaus she decided to come back to the compound. He shows her the nursery he has prepared next to her room. At the end of the episode Elijah comes to Hayley's bedroom, he tells her that in a 1000 years he has never felt so afraid as today. He walks away, but Hayley stops him and they kiss. In The Battle of New Orleans, Marcel tries to reclaim control of the French Quarter so he and his army enter The Abattoir. Marcel battles Klaus while Marcel's army targets Elijah. Marcel and Klaus left The Abattoir and had a showdown in the street. Elijah fights off Marcel's men in The Abattoir until Francesca Correa and her brothers show up after triggering their werewolf curse. Francesca and her brothers bite all of Marcel's vampires and Elijah. Marcel returns to The Abattoir to find all his vampires bitten. Cami turns up at the Abattoir and finds that Marcel is also bitten. Elijah discovers Hayley is missing and he accuses Marcel of taking Hayley but Cami assures Elijah that Marcel doesn't have her. In From a Cradle to a Grave, a flashback shows Hayley and Klaus in their baby's nursery. In present time all of Marcel's vampires are dying from their werewolf bites. Davina is able to save Josh as she managed to get some of Klaus' blood from the street. Marcel goes to find Klaus so he can heal his guy's from their werewolf bites. Klaus and Elijah are seen discussing the plan for the baby in Hayley's bedroom. Hayley is seen in with her baby in the nursery. Appearances Vampire Diaries Season Four * The Originals The Originals Season One'''' * ''Always and Forever * House of the Rising Son * Tangled Up In Blue * Bloodletting * The River in Reverse * Reigning Pain in New Orleans * The Casket Girls * Apres Moi, Le Deluge * Dance Back from the Grave * Moon Over Bourbon Street * The Big Uneasy * An Unblinking Death * A Closer Walk With Thee * The Battle of New Orleans * From a Cradle to a Grave Name *"Abattoir" is a French word meaning "slaughterhouse". It is a place where animal carcasses get processed for meat for human consumption. *"Abattoir" is of early 19th century French origin, it comes from the verb "abattre" meaning "to fell". http://oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/abattoir Trivia *Marcel likes to host events in the courtyard of the Abattoir, from parties to vampire "fight nights". *Marcel and Rebekah tried to trap and overpower Klaus in the Abattoir so that he could then be buried in the Garden. *The bodies of the vampires killed by Klaus were burnt here. *Klaus, Marcel, Diego and Hayley had dinner in the Abattoir. * Diego and all of Marcel's vampires died here. *The "M" stands for Mikaelson though at the beginning of the series it was presumed to stand for Marcel. Gallery The Abattoir TO 1x02.jpg The Abattoir 2 TO 1x02.jpg The Abattoir 3 TO 1x02.jpg Insignia at The Abattoir TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg imagesOCIZYXFI.jpg See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Residential Location Category:Help Needed